May December
by daswhoiam
Summary: After the loss of her husband, Narcissa Malfoy finds love again from an unexpected person. Beginning a new phase of happiness with Neville Longbottom, Narcissa embarks on a May December Romance. Dramione side paring. Cover art by Trinkisme
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: Greetings all, welcome to my new fic and new favorite paring Narcissa/Neville. There is a side paring of Dramione which is my OTP. Hopefully the characters are not too OOC other than the romance between them. The Narcissa/Neville paring idea stemmed from a ficlet I wrote for my Dramione-Ficlets & Musings chapters 10 & 11\. Please feel free to check those out and also let me know what you think of this story._**

* * *

 _ **Summer 1998**_

The Malfoy family stood before the high counsel of Wizengamot. The Chief Warlock was conferring with the other wizards as to the fate of each of the members of the family before them. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both testified on behalf of the Malfoy's noting that the lies that Draco and Narcissa told to the Dark Lord had saved the wizarding world as they knew it. Following a great deal deliberation the Chief Warlock addressed the Malfoy family.

"After much consideration from not only your own testimony but that of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger we here by decree the following. In the case against one Draco Lucius Malfoy for the accusation of terrorism against Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, attempted murder of Head Master Albus Dumbledore, and use of Unforgivable Curses against minor children, it is of the court's opinion that due to your age at the time of the incidents and the threat of imminent death to both yourself and your family, we hereby find you not guilty. However, you will be required to return to Hogwarts in order to make up for the year lost due to the war.

In the case of one Narcissa Malfoy née Black under the accusation of consorting with Death Eaters and use of Unforgivable Curses we hereby sentence you to one year of house arrest. You will be restricted to Malfoy Manor and will receive weekly visits with an Auror from the Department of Magical Enforcement. Visitors during this time will be restricted and all Dark Magic artifacts will be confiscated from the home prior to your sentence.

Lastly, in the case of one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, it is of the court's opinion that although you defected to the side of the Order. The timing of such defection, we feel, was more for your own benefit versus that of helping in the defeat of the Dark Lord and denouncing the Pure Blood Supremacist ways. A cunning move, however the court feels that your actions prior to your defection outweigh any assistance that your change of heart could merit. It is my grave duty to sentence you to the Dementor's Kiss one week from today. We encourage you to use the time wisely and set your affairs in order." Proclaimed the Chief Warlock.

There was a heavy silence then the shriek of a woman's voice. "No! ... No you can't do this... he's changed. He's changed... No, Lucius do something." Narcissa yelled. Holding on to Lucius as the gravity of his sentence hit the entire courtroom. Narcissa continued with her pleading. Draco stepped up to help support his mother. Lucius placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and said.

"You are much more braver than I have ever given you credit for. Take care of your mother for me." Lucius said to Draco in a calm tone. Never letting the Malfoy mask crack. Draco nodded unable to look at his father in the eye lest he be rocked by emotions.

"No Lucius, what are you saying. You can't give up. You have to fight. No! I will not stand for this. Give them what they want, anything! Pay them all.. I do not care. You can't leave me, my love. You cannot just give up!" Narcissa was in full on hysterics pawing at Lucius' chest her grip wrinkling his sharply pressed robes. Those with any empathy in their hearts could not help but sympathize with the woman before them. Begging to save the love of her life, father of her child. The loyalty of this wife to her husband was admirable.

Lucius was to remain in Azkaban until his sentence was fulfilled. A couple of Aurors tried to pry Narcissa off of Lucius to take him back to the island. This only further upset the witch, the brave facade lay shattered like broken crystal on the floor. Before the two could be torn apart for good, Lucius slipped her the ribbon from his hair. "I love you Cissy, try to find happiness until we meet again." He quickly pecked her on the lips. She then clutched the ribbon to her face inhaling the scent of smoky woods, sharp cedar and the uniqueness that was Lucius. Watching as he was escorted out of the room, she let out another wail, her body wracked by sobs.

Hermione stood by with tears streaming down her face. Not because she felt anything for Lucius but because of her compassion towards losing one's family. The war cost Hermione her own family. Just as she was about to turn to leave she caught the eye of Draco. They stared at each other for a moment, long enough for her to mouth an _'I'm sorry'_ and for him to acknowledge with a nod.

In the courtroom where many spectators, but one set of green eyes, who had witnessed the entire spectacle, could not hide the look of pity for the witch balling on the ground or the tear that fell from his eyes because of her.

* * *

A week after Lucius' funeral Draco and Narcissa received some unexpected visitors. "Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco asked trying to keep his voice humble.

"We've been asked to check on you both." Harry replied trying to sound even toned. Both were nervous, trying not to fall back into the old habit of insulting one another. The war was over now, concessions on both sides were made. There was no use to hold on to grudges.

"Please come in." Draco said stepping aside to allow Harry and company in to the foyer. Taking note of the pretty brown haired witch as she passed by, he gave her a ghost of a smile. Hermione replied with a small smile of her own and a subtle blush on her cheeks. Draco nodded a salutation to the third member of the group.

Potter spun back to address Draco. "How is your mother?" He asked.

"All things considered, she is holding up well." Draco said sadly. "She is in the solarium, follow me."

The group followed Draco through the west wing of the manor. The side of the house that the Dark Lord and his cronies never ventured to. When her sentence began, Narcissa moved her belongings as well as Draco's to that side of the building. She planned to hire a staff to completely overhaul the manor and all the rooms tainted by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Narcissa stood in front of the vast windows that looked over the manor gardens and on to the western horizon. During the Summer the solarium walls would be painted in hues of crimson, orange and magenta from the light of the setting sun. She would stand there watching as the glowing orb would disappear then wait for the first star to show itself in the midnight blue sky before retiring to her bed chambers. There in the solitude and darkness she would mourn her husband. The black ribbon that once adorned his hair lay under her pillow.

"Mother, we have guests." Draco called to her from the doorway breaking her reverie.

She slowly turned, the sunlight catching the highlights of her hair seemed to make her sparkle in the light. "Do come in please. May I offer you all some tea, Misty!" She called over as her company awkwardly entered the room. Misty the house elf materialized with a _'pop'_ at the call from her mistress. "Misty, please be a dear and bring us a course of tea. Also extra cucumber sandwiches, you know Draco's fondness of them." Narcissa said ending in a polite smile at the elf. Misty bowed low then disappeared to fetch the tea.

Narcissa turned her attention to Hermione. "Is that satisfactory Ms. Granger?" She asked, aware of Hermione's opinion of the use of house elves.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat, clearing her throat she kindly replied. "Thank you for your hospitality Ma'am." Turning her head to look anywhere but at the older witch, she noticed Draco's smirk as he held a chair for her. This caused her blush to grow deeper. Narcissa just eyed the exchange between Draco and Hermione, she then turned her head to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you, whom else have you brought with you today?" Narcissa asked.

"You look lovely today by the way. May I present Neville Longbottom." Harry exchanged pleasantries. Neville nodded giving an awkward wave.

"Mr. Longbottom." Narcissa nodded her head in greeting, then repeated. "Longbottom...Longbottom. Oh!" She said coming to the realization as to who was standing before her. She could not mask the emotions that showed on her face. Her sister, Bellatrix, _'crucioed'_ Neville's parents to the brink of insanity. For years the Longbottoms resided at the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's. Neville took note of her demeanor, he offered the following statement.

"I'm not here to cause any unpleasantness, merely to observe." He said softly. He has kind eyes Narcissa thought.

* * *

Tea time was awkward at best. Harry lead most of the conversations roping his friends in to share tidbits when he'd run out to things to say on a subject. Narcissa noticed again how Draco seemed to lean in ever so slightly to Hermione's side when she spoke. She also observed the stolen glances Hermione sent to Draco and vice versa. She wondered if Harry knew the two seemed to be curious of one another. Neville was mostly silent only speaking when spoken to.

When tea was over and the guests readied to leave Narcissa said. "Thank you Mr. Potter for your company this afternoon. I hope you will give the Order a glowing report." A slight curve on her face.

Harry ducked his head then looking at her over his glasses said. "They thought I should be the one to visit you first. Also, I need to properly thank you for what you did." His cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

"I thank you. The madness is over, just the pieces to be picked up." Narcissa replied.

"I had hoped the outcome would have been different." He said hanging his head.

"As do I Mr. Potter, as do I." Narcissa said softly, turning her attention to Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, it was a pleasure."

"Thank you again for your hospitality." Neville said with a slight bow.

"Before you leave Ms. Granger, may I have a word." Narcissa asked.

Hermione shot a look at Harry then Draco, she took a gulp before answering. "Of course."

Narcissa made a shooing motion to the boys as she closed the door to the solarium and placed a wandless silencing charm. Turning to Hermione her face softened. "Please don't be frightened. I just wanted to say I noticed your... interactions with my Draco." Hermione let out an audible _'oh'_ as Narcissa continued. "I'm not exactly sure what his feelings are but I just ask that you both be careful. The two of you have been through more in your young lives than most adults ever will. Draco is vulnerable and I'm sure you are to some extent as well. I just hope that if you two act on the feelings I have observed that you are careful and patient with one another to avoid any hurt feelings. Am I clear?"

Hermione stood flabbergasted. She didn't think anything was overly obvious between Draco and herself. To be honest she didn't know what it was that was going on but she could admit to liking the way he looked at her now versus when they were growing up. Hermione replied. "Crystal clear, though to be honest I'm not sure of anything between Draco and I..."

"No matter, I will do anything for the sake of his happiness." Narcissa cut in nodding in the affirmative with her lips curled upwards. The young witch nodded in understanding then exited the room to join the boys.

As the group followed Draco to the front entrance of the manor, Harry leaned in close to Hermione. "What was that with Narcissa?"

Hermione, broken from the trance of figuring out the discussion she just had with said witch, simply replied. "She wanted to share her recipe for cucumber sandwiches."

Draco's ears perked up at that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Have you seen Narcissa?**_

 _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to Wed._

 _In a remarkable turn of events, the likes that have not been seen in generations for the Malfoy family, pure blood Draco Malfoy is set to wed Muggle born witch and war heroine Hermione Granger. The couple who have been an item upon graduating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (and possibly prior) have been seen around Diagon Ally meeting with a number wedding proprietors escorted by Pansy Parkinson of Parkinson's Perfect Parties. Yet one has to wonder during such a life altering event, where is Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy?_

 _Since her sentence of a year under house arrest back in 1998, for her participation in the Second Wizarding War and the death of her husband Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa has been living the life of a recluse. I for one hope that the news of her only son's marriage would bring the witch out of hiding perhaps gracing us with a soirée the likes our society had seen before the war. A Malfoy affair was said to be a showcase of opulence and sophistication. This reporter cannot think of a better way to celebrate a wedding of this magnitude._

 _Abigail Lightfoot_

 _Society Page_

 _-The Daily Prophet (March 2005)_

* * *

 _ **Two months after the printed article**_

The sun had sunk well below the horizon line as the couple swayed to the soft music playing in the background. The lights that were hung in the trees overhead cast a warm honeyed glow in the clearing below. The late Spring breeze felt refreshing carrying the din of the party goers as they bantered about the beauty of the simple ceremony and happiness of the honored couple.

"Was it everything you dreamed of love?" Draco whispered in the ear of his new bride.

Hermione giggled. "Everything and more." She replied snuggling close to Draco's chest. "Just you, me and our closest friends and family. Our real close friends and family. You don't regret not getting married at the Manor."

"No, I would never ask you to have our wedding there." Draco sounded unintentionally firm.

Moving her head away from his chest to look into her husband's cool grey eyes, Hermione asked. "Do you think it bothered Cissa?"

Leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, Draco replied. "Not at all my love. Oh, by the way Misty and Merry wanted to decorate the townhouse while we are on honeymoon."

Hermione shook her head. "Those two are so very sweet, I can't wait to see what they come up with."

"Speaking of people who can't wait, you know Mother will want you pregnant by the time we get back right." He said with a chortle.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know she was being not so subtle about it at our last dress fitting. I told her I would like to enjoy being married for awhile and concentrate on my career as well."

"Let me guess, her response was _'Well if you think that's best'._ " Draco said as the couple chuckled together. "You know, I wouldn't mind staying home with our baby while you worked at the Ministry." He concluded.

"Really Draco, but what about your dreams of expanding the Apothecary?" She questioned.

"Truly Hermione, that was just to occupy my time. After I restructured my inheritance, there was a tenfold increase on our investment profits..." He was cut off before he continued.

"Wait, so realistically I don't have to work either?" She asked.

"Our great-great-great grandchildren do not have to work technically." He smirked.

She flashed him a wicked grin. "This deal get's sweeter and sweeter, here I was thinking I married the handsomest wizard in the world. Seems he's the richest too... lucky me...

"Granger..." Draco was about to tease her back when she cut in.

"Correction, it's Malfoy now." Giving him a knowing smile her sparkling mischievous eyes reflecting the amber hue of the lights. Draco stopped the rhythmic swaying to scoop her up in his arms. Hermione squealed as he lifted off her feet and spun her about. The guest who witnessed their antics began to clap. Draco placed Hermione back on her feet gently, wrapping his arms around her again they began to rock to the music whispering plans for the future.

* * *

Narcissa stood by watching the couple, a dreamy smile graced her lips as a lone tear drop slid down her cheek. To see her son finally happy made her heart fill with bittersweet joy. As elated to know that Draco was able to grow into the man that she knew he could become, there was a part that whished Lucius was there in person to witness it.

A voice from her left broke her reverie. "Narcissa would you care to dance?" A deep voice questioned. Narcissa turned to look up meeting the face of Neville Longbottom, his hand out stretched in anticipation of hers.

"Oh, Neville... I don't know... I ..." She began, conflicted as to what she should do. On one hand she thought the offer tempting to dance with a handsome man on the other she felt a bang of guilt to have too much fun. She looked at the warm smile on Neville's face as he beckoned her again.

"I promise not to step on your toes." Flashing her a brilliant smile. She shook her head, reaching for his hand he coaxed her to her feet, guiding the witch to the dance floor. He spun her into his arms and they began to move in time to the music. The melody was somewhat familiar but Narcissa could not place it. The two rocked in silence before Neville broke it.

"You look lovely tonight, the color is very nice." Said Neville complimenting the sunshine yellow dress.

"Did Hermione tell you to say that? She a clever one, I don't understand how she did not wind up a Slytherin." Narcissa teased.

Chuckling at the witch's comment Neville replied. "No, well not really, she did ask that I mention the color but honestly you look stunning." Making a show of spinning her away from him then twirling her back into his arms.

"Oh Neville, how utterly charming you are. By the way you look very dapper tonight. I'm surprised Draco has not said anything about you looking better than the groom." Narcissa dimpled at him. Talking with Neville became easier as the years passed. He would accompany the Aurors during her house arrest as part of his training for the Ministry. He would also come to visit on holidays and special occasions as he had become good friends with Draco. Narcissa had noticed that the older he became the more confident he grew. She also could not help but notice the physical changes, Neville's broad shoulders and muscular frame helped to fill out his suits quite handsomely.

The two spend most of the evening in each other's company, dancing, sharing antidotes, over all having a good time. As the time grew later Narcissa said. "Neville, I seemed to have monopolized your time, did you not want to dance with the other witches here. I noticed some of Hermione's co-workers eyeing you."

"The pleasure was mine Narcissa. I thank you for sharing your evening with me." He said with a smile.

"I should thank you for being so delightful, but would you not want to spend your time with someone the same age as..." She started to say as Neville cut her off.

"Did I mention how lovely you look tonight." He said giving her a smirk that could rival Draco's.

"Yes, and I am flattered but Neville..." She began again.

Raising his champagne flute towards her, he cut in. "It's refreshing to be in the presence of a beautiful, intelligent witch."

Narcissa stopped trying to interrupt catching sight of his amused grin she cocked her eyebrow at him giving sly smirk. She reached for her glass clinking it with his before she took a sip. Her eyes never left his.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Based on the time line it has been roughly 7 years since Narcissa's sentence making Neville, Hermione and Draco in their mid twenties.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wedding aftermath_**

 _The Low Key Malfoys_

 _Last night in a forgettable affair the Granger-Malfoy wedding took place in the most low key a soirée ever to be hosted in the Wizarding World. The intimate event catered about fifty or so guests with members of the golden trio and company including one very fit looking Neville Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom's presence seemed to have coaxed the illusive Widow Malfoy out of her hiding place to enjoy a few spins on the dance floor and some rather private conversations._

 _Although, this reporter was happy to see the elder witch enjoy the lackluster wedding of her only son and head of the Malfoy family to War Heroine and brightest witch for her age, Ms. Granger now Mrs. Malfoy, I for one was hoping such an auspicious occasion would have merited a celebration for the history books. One could hope that when the time comes the future Malfoy heir will have a wedding befitting that of Wizarding royalty._

 _Abigail Lightfoot_

 _Society Page_

 _-The Daily Prophet (May 2005)_

* * *

Red. Narcissa Malfoy saw red. She flung the paper down on the table then with a wave of her hand she cast an _'Incendio'_ on it watching as the rag went up in flames, ash floating in air. Before she was able to unleash her full fury, Misty popped into the dining room. Bowing low the elf said. "Missus has a visitor."

Narcissa huffed holding the bridge of her nose to gather what little patients she had left. She uttered a quick _'thank you'_ heading to the foyer she was met by the familiar form of Neville clad in Muggle jeans, dark blue polo shirt and a tan colored suede jacket.

"Neville dear, this is unexpected..." She said in greeting to him.

"I saw the article and wanted to check on you." Said Neville with concern in his voice. Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks the saccharine mask fell as she then continued toward the awaiting man.

"What does that woman want from me? What does anyone want from me? To be the perfect Malfoy widow and host regal balls or charity teas while people shoot looks of fake pity at me expecting me to sour my pricey Earl Grey tea with my bitter tears. I rather shrivel up and die than give that stupid bint the satisfaction of seeing me cry again.

Oh I am well aware of the scene I caused at Lucius' sentencing. But I don't care! That was life and death. He was my life and my heart died that day." She stood there blue eyes electrified with fury, her well coifed hair started to frizz as the crackle of her magic took over. Her supple lips set apart to allow more air into her body as she had forgotten to breathe during her rant. Cheeks flushed in anger. She looked magnificent Neville thought. I true goddess able to provide nurturing warmth with one hand and cold calculated death with the other.

She finally took note at the close proximity he was standing in. He was so close, an arm's length maybe. The scent of his cologne hitting her senses, rich, earthy, spicy with a bit of musk. It was beginning to cloud her mind. Had he smelled this good last night when they were dancing? Did he smell the same when she was living at the Manor, was it even the same when they first met during that awkward tea. He was so quiet and a tad self-conscious but still made her feel at ease.

It seemed Neville came into his own over these few short years. Gone the roundness of boyhood only to be replaced by the hardened angles of a man. When before he stood with uncertainty now, he stood taller, broader, squared in the man that he had become. Narcissa observed the quickness of his breath matched her own and the sound of the crackling of magic in her ears gave way to the hum of attraction. His eyes dancing with hers, appreciating her form, they were not the same deep green as Harry's. Neville's eyes were alight, like the forest on a summer day, chartreuse like young sprouts on a tree. The lick of his lips caught her attention as did the increase in aroma of his cologne, he was closer. Closer than an arm's length, all they had to do was lean into each other and their bodies would touch. Her hand timidly reached for the lapel of his jacket, Neville firmly took her hand garnering her attention to his face just as both her lips met his and her hand met his chest. Neville snaked his other arm around her waist pulling her body flush against his. Narcissa's hand griped his jacket squeezing the fabric as though it were a life line, Neville felt her hand under his and held her waist tighter.

Their tongues mingled sharing dominance in a sensual give and take. Finally, breaking away for much needed air, he loosened his grip on her body. Narcissa reluctantly let go of his clothes, running her hand over the wrinkled fabric.

Neville started to talk while her guard was still down. "I want only what you are willing to give."

"Neville I don't think..." Narcissa took a beat to answer.

"Please, do not reason this away. You've been so full of sadness since Lucius, I know that. I know that he has your heart but I want only what you are willing to give me. Give me your time, your smile, your kisses, I'll even take your pricey Earl Grey tea just without the tears. Please, I don't want see you cry anymore ... _reaching up to stroke her cheek_... I want only what you are willing to give and in turn I want to try to make you happy again."

"But Neville how is that fair to you. You need someone who can make you happy as well. Do not limit yourself to a broken hearted old woman. What can I give you but disappointment, a woman past her prime." Narcissa said closing her eyes as she turned her head away from him.

"Narcissa you are not past anything, you are beautiful and vivacious. I've come to know who you are over the years and I like that person, I like you. I want to see you smile the way you did last night. You were so care free for a few hours. The sting of grief abated for a moment. I want to be the one to help you work through it. Cissa, I could never and will never ask that I replace Lucius in your heart, but I hope that you will let me in just a little ... please." Neville replied cupping her cheeks turning her face back towards him. Tears streamed down her face, Neville rested his forehead against hers. "Don't cry Cissa, please. I just wanted you to know that I am here, however you want me to be, whatever you need from me. I am here for you... You just need to reach for me." He pleaded in a tone just above a whisper.

"Neville... oh Neville." She said, shaking her head, Neville moved his hands away from her face. Instantly she threw her arms around his neck pulling him close, crashing her lips against his. This kiss was just as desperate as the first. Feeling the dam of all his pent up emotions crashing down, Neville once again pulled her body flush to his. Digging his fingers into her supple flesh, as she ran her nails through his hair scratching his scalp at the base of his neck.

 _'Give me all your pain and I promise I will make you happy.'_ Neville internally pleaded.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ministry Gala (1st "official" date)**_

Neville was nervous. Like a ball of tightly wound nerves with sweaty palms. _Why were they so clammy?_ _Breathe it's just Narcissa, you've been in her company before. There is no need to be nervous... just breathe._ Neville internalized. This was the night of the annual Ministry Gala and their first official date. Neville had been to six of these already, thinking that he would be used to the annual event by now, he knew this one would be different and one he had hoped _'magical'._

Fixing his tie one last time he went over to his Grandmother's wing of the house to bid her good night. Knocking the door to her chambers he entered quietly.

"Grandmother?" He said in a soft tone.

"Neville my boy, come to say good night. Oh, do you look handsome, so much like your Father... _(rattling cough, as she wave him away)._ I'm fine dear, fine. Please tell me there is a lucky witch on your arm tonight." Augusta said a bit of a wheeze on her chest.

Neville sat closer on the edge of her bed, reaching out to take Augusta's hand he said. "Actually, I am taking someone special to the Gala tonight..." He began to say as his Grandmother cut in.

"Is it the Widow Malfoy? I've seen the paper Neville and I am surprised, what that woman's sister did to your parents..." She began to say as Neville stopped her.

"Grandmother, she is nothing like her sister. Narcissa is an amazing person, I have gotten to know her over the years and she is so far removed from anything Bellatrix or any of the other Death Eaters were... " Neville abruptly stopped speaking when Augusta raised her hand.

"We will speak more of this another time, it is ungentlemanly to keep your date waiting." The elder witch said. "I will see you in the morning dear." She ended.

"Of course Grandmother, good night." Neville said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Once by the front door he called out. "Venus." An elf in a frilly lavender dress appeared with a _'pop'_ and bowed before him.

"Venus, please be sure to look over Grandmother while I'm gone. I will be out late tonight." He said to the elf in a gentle tone.

"Master Neville needn't worry, Venus will be by Missus side all night." The elf replied with a nod and crooked smile.

"Thank you Venus, have a good night." Neville said draping his over robes on before apparating away.

* * *

At Narcissa's chateau, she was adding the finishing touches to her make-up when Misty popped into her suite announcing Neville's arrival. Walking to the full length mirror to have one last look at herself, Narcissa _'accioed'_ a snow white fox stole then made her way down the grand staircase to the foyer to greet Neville.

He stood there in a dark blue suit that fit better than a well worn glove. Narcissa could not help but let her eyes rake over his the impeccable lines of his from. Neville himself was at a loss for words as he became slack jawed at the vision in white before him. Taking a beat to compose himself, he cleared his throat and approached Narcissa to offer his arm in assistance off the staircase. "You look like a angel." He said placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Oh Neville you flatter me." She replied in a quiet voice.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Of course." She said gently.

"No I mean... This is our first appearance in public as a couple. It's been a week, truthfully one of the best of my life, I just want to make sure you are... ready." His tone laced with concern. Their relationship was still in the budding stages. Narcissa just realizing what Neville had know for some time now, he was attracted to her and if she were being completely honest with herself, she was attracted to him. The past week found them meeting for lunches or at tea time on the chateau grounds enjoying each other's company. Neville noticed that the more comfortable Narcissa became around him the more of her facade faded away. Her laughter would become a little less controlled when she let her guard down and Neville took every opportunity to make it happen.

Letting go of his arm to stand in front of him, she reached for both of his hands, looking deep into his eyes she said. "Neville, I'm ready for whatever this night brings and whatever the future may hold for us." Her blue eyes sparkled with sincerity as a beautiful, warm smile graced her lips. Neville let the side of his mouth up turn into a lopsided grin.

"By Merlin you are stunning." He said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Narcissa blushed a deep pink. It felt so wonderful to be desired.

* * *

After arriving at the gala, then checking their coats, Neville walked arm in arm with Narcissa. Standing before the entrance of the ballroom, he handed the announcer their calling card.

"War hero Mr. Neville Longbottom and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy." The announcer said generating a number of audible gasps and some clanking of cutlery. Neville bit the inside of his cheek so stop the sneer that was just at his lips. He stood a bit straighter then guided an equally regal looking Narcissa through the fray towards their assigned table. There were whispers by many but that did not detour either of them from enjoying the evening. As Neville was about to pull out a chair for Narcissa he heard a voice say.

"That entrance was not awkward at all." Draco teased clapping Neville on the shoulder. Then leaning to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Dunno what you mean mate. I just came to have a good time." Neville flashed him a grin.

Hermione walked over to them after excusing herself from a conversation with a fellow Ministry worker. "Good evening all, Cissa you look gorgeous." She said giving the other witch air kisses on both cheeks. "Nev, you are looking very smart in that suit."

Before Neville had a chance to respond Draco chimed in. "Oi, already with a wondering eye after just a week." He playfully poked Hermione's sides.

Between giggles she managed to rasp out an _'I'm married not dead.'_

The couples sat together through dinner making small talk and listening to the speeches made by the Minister of Magic, Harry Potter Head of the Auror Department and a couple of other department heads. Once the speeches were over and the tables cleared the band began to play. Neville stood up, offering his hand to Narcissa he said."They are playing our song."

Narcissa took his hand letting him escort her to the dance floor. "Oh, and what song is that?" She asked.

"The one where I get to hold you in my arms and spin you around the floor." Neville ended with a crooked smile. Narcissa chuckled as he spun her away from him only to pull her back closer then rock in time to the music.

* * *

Later in the evening Narcissa and Neville sat down at their table for some dessert. She took a sip of water then said. "It was a good thing I put a cushioning charm on my shoes, I don't think I have ever danced that much."

Neville took her hand in his, letting his lips gently brush her knuckles. Narcissa blushed at the action. "I did promise you a grand time." He said.

Reaching for his face with her other hand, gently running her thumb on his cheek. "That you did. I am having a wonderful time. If you will excuse me though, I'm going to powder my nose." She said flashing him a beautiful smile.

As Narcissa walked away, Draco came to occupy her seat next to Neville. "I have not seen my Mother smile or laugh as much as she has done tonight, thanks mate. It means the world to me that you treat my Mum so well." Draco said.

Flushing slightly at his friends compliment Neville replied. "Your Mother is an extraordinary woman, the honor is mine."

"I have to ask though, you know she has been through a great deal. What are your intentions?" Draco asked his voice a bit more somber.

"Mate, I would never want to hurt your Mother. I care for her very much, I only want to make her happy for as long as she allows me to. Wizard's honor." Neville said meeting the seriousness in Draco voice.

Draco looked at Neville for a beat then clapped him on the shoulder. "You are a good man Longbottom, but I'm not going to call you _'Father'_ if this thing starts getting serious." He ended with a smirk.

Returning the gesture Neville clapped Draco on the shoulder then said. "That's alright Draco, I much more prefer _'Papa'_ " Flashing the blonde man a smirk to rival his own.

Draco let the smile fall from his face then sneered, raising his closed fists as though he was going to fight Neville. The dark haired wizard laughed at Draco's antics as Draco then put his fists down to pat Neville shoulder again. Afterwards excusing himself to find Hermione.

* * *

Narcissa was just exiting one of the stalls in the loo when she heard a couple of women speaking.

"...and did you see how they were carrying on while they were dancing. I mean a witch of her age acting like a teenager, she is practically old enough to be his Mother." Said one voice.

"Well, she is Malfoy's Mum and he is about the same age as Neville. Whom by the way is a vision in that suit. Do you think she bought that for him, it looks expensive." The other female voice said.

"I think he may be after her money, she still has quite a bit left after the reparations. He could just be biding his time as they say. It works for the Zabini's." The first voice answered.

"Of course, did you see that dress. So pretentious, white with fur as if she is so pure and virginal." The second voice replied.

Narcissa had enough of their gossip, clearing her throat she let her presence be known as she approached the same mirror that the women were speaking in front of. "Good evening" Narcissa said to the two witches.

The first witch replied. "Good evening Narcissa, you look lovely tonight."

Narcissa turned with a saccharine smile on her face. "Why thank you dear, it did set me back a pretty penny, almost as much as you make in a year at that desk job you have at the Ministry. And might I say you look divine in your dress robes even if it is off the rack from Madam Malkin's, the one way in the back for bargain buys. Good for you that no one here could really tell." She smiled even wider.

The witch looked at Narcissa with shock. "I beg your pardon..."

"Oh darling you can beg for it but you will never get it, you see, I am a witch of a different class than you. When women of my generation feel threatened we confront it head on. You young witches seem to think your idle gossip in the women's loo has any affect on what choices others make. And while I appreciate the concern, my finances and to whom I spend my free time with, is none of your business. It would do well to remember than in the future." Narcissa said coldly then took one more glimpse at herself in the mirror before exiting to head back to the ballroom.

She hastily walked back to the table. Neville took in her colored cheeks, a look of concern marred his features. "Cissa, are you ok? Did something happen?" He said standing before her.

"I am fine, I think it best we end the night though. I am feeling quite tired at the moment." She let out in a breathy tone.

The two caught sight of Draco and Hermione, waving to them before they made their way to the apparition site. Neville wrapped his arm around her delicate waist as he pulled his wand out of his jacket. Narcissa held on tight leaning as close as possible to Neville's body.

* * *

Upon arriving at the chateau, Narcissa made her way straight to the lounge and directly to the bar. Pouring herself a drink she called over her shoulder to Neville offering him one as well. Neville noticed her tense stance, coming up behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what happened?"

Narcissa let her body sag a bit as she leaned into him, letting out a deep breath she said. "A couple of junior witches in the powder room."

"Oh." Was all that Neville managed to say before Narcissa turned in his arms to face him.

"Neville, I said I was ready to meet any challenges our relationship may pose and I am. Those little twits can talk all they please..." Neville's lips crashing into hers stopped any further talk of jealous little gossips. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers threading through his hair. Neville's arms enveloped her body pulling her closer to him, she let out a soft moan. Pulling away after a moment he rested his forehead against hers to say. "I've wanted to do that all night." His smile brilliant.

"You should have told me, we would have left sooner." She beamed back at him.

* * *

 **Speeches, Dancing and Romance**

 **The Annual Gala Edition**

With the who's who of the Wizarding World in attendance, the annual ministry gala had a bit of everything. Speeches that were a snooze to sit through, bland food, warm wine and a decent band. However, all of this was eclipsed by the appearance of Neville Longbottom and his date Narcissa Malfoy. Mr. Longbottom who was looking quite handsome in his dark blue dress robes kept Mrs. Malfoy, who looked equally stunning, on her feet all night dancing and making a sugary sweet romantic spectacle of themselves. Though not all may be idealistic in the world of the new love birds. With what appears to be some push back from Narcissa's son reformed Death Eater Draco Malfoy seen below threatening to go to blows with the war hero. Time will tell if this is just a passing fancy between the May December lovers or on a path to a happily ever after.

Abigail Lightfoot

Society Page

-The Daily Prophet (May 2005)


	5. Chapter 5

_**June 2005**_

Narcissa was reading the paper in the solarium enjoying the warmth of the morning sun when Misty popped in. With a quick curtsey she said. "Mister Neville is here to see you Missus."

"Oh it's rather early, thank you Misty. By the way there is really no need to curtsey dear, but the gesture is appreciated." Narcissa said patting the soft cheek of the young elf. Misty relished in the affection. Narcissa walked to the foyer to see a very relaxed looking Neville in grey a jogging set. "Darling, your here early." She greeted holding out her hand to him, pulling him closer to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Yes I figured you wanted to get the gardens ready for Draco's party, so I am offering my services to you." Neville said with a grin.

"You just wanted to get your hands dirty, quell that Herbology itch." Narcissa said with a wink leading him further into the house.

* * *

The weather was unseasonably warm for the time of year, so slowly the layers that Neville had on came off till he was left in a sleeveless vest that was fitted to his body. Narcissa was elbows deep in potting soil as she was planting a new set of tea roses in one of the garden beds. Every so often Narcissa would sneak a look at Neville, his arms glistening with sweat in the sun. Neville would chance a glance when Narcissa bent over to pluck up a weed or two, admiring her bum.

The two played this game of timidly looking at one another when the afternoon sun became too much and Neville was about to shed the vest. As he raised his shirt a bit, he caught Narcissa staring at him. He playfully teased her by lifting his shirt half way up his body then dropping it back down. She stood there eyeing then gave him a nod, he slowly raised his shirt to expose his solid abs looking at her with a sexy smolder. Narcissa walked towards him taking her gardening gloves off one by one tossing them aside on her approach. Neville had launched the shirt over to the pile of his other tops by the time Narcissa reached him. He felt her hand smooth up his stomach towards his chest. She felt the softness of the hair on his body as she ran her hands up to inter twine around his neck. He pulled her body closer to his as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands were just about to glide down to cup her arse when there was a sound of someone clearing their throat.

Startled the couple broke away from one another. Narcissa turned around to see Draco, clearing her throat she said. "Draco dear, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Apologies Mother, Neville, I didn't mean to intrude. I was inviting you to tea. When you didn't answer my floo call I just walked in on your snogging." He said with a wink.

"Hush child, we would be delighted to join you for tea. See you in an hour?" She said then made a quick turn. "Is that ok with you darling?" She addressed Neville.

"Sure love." He replied then placing a kiss on her temple.

"You will keep that at a minimum, yes?" Draco teased.

"If you can keep your gooeyness for Hermione under control as well, yes." Narcissa retorted.

"It's not goo, we're newlyweds." Draco muttered before turning back to the house.

"I'd like to get gooey with you." Neville whispered in Narcissa's ear. She blushed giving him a coy smile.

"Well you are sticky darling so let us get washed up for tea time." She replied leaning up to kiss his lips again. As Narcissa began to walk away Neville gave her a pat on the bum. She let out an audible ' _gasp_ ' at the contact then put an extra wiggle in her step as Neville looked on with a grin following her into the house.

* * *

 _ **Draco's Birthday June 2005**_

The gardens were set as well as the decorations and refreshments. Narcissa busied herself with the final touches just before the guests started to arrive. Misty in a white, sleeveless, multi colored polka dotted dress and party hat, popped into the garden to announce that Draco and Hermione had arrived and also to give her a note from Neville that just arrived by owl.

The note read...

 _My dearest Cissa,_

 _I am so sorry I will be late to the party, I was called in to the office this morning._

 _I will try wrap up as soon as possible so I can be there._

 _Maybe twirl you around the dance floor._

 _See you soon, yours_

 _Neville_

She smiled reading the note as Draco walked up disturbing her musings. "Love letters from Longbottom?" Draco said by way of greeting.

Narcissa shot him a look. "Happy Birthday my dragon." She said embracing her son.

"Thank you Mother, the gardens look amazing." Draco replied.

"Hermione dear..." Narcissa opened her arms to her daughter-in-law.

Hermione obliged with a hug and a couple of air kisses. "Cissa everything is so beautiful." Narcissa looked around at all the details she and Misty had worked on.

"Yes it did come out lovely, Neville will be late but our guests should be arriving any minute. I had Misty set up a Lemonade bar in the foyer." She led the way back into the house to form an informal receiving line as the guests arrived.

* * *

A few hours into the party Neville arrived with a large bouquet of roses in pastel colors. Walking through the garden he greeted those he passed by searching for Narcissa. Spotting her by the fountain he made a b-line towards her. She was speaking to Pansy and the Greengrass sisters when the sensation of a hand around her waist interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry for the intrusion ladies, Cissa these are for you. I am so sorry to be late." Neville said a bit breathless.

Smiling up at him she turned her attention back to her guests. "Girls, if you will excuse us please." Narcissa said with a smile. The three younger witches nodded then followed the path to the other side of the garden. Turning back to Neville, she spoke. "My darling, no need to apologize."

Neville took a step closer, running his index finger down her cheek he hooked it under her chin bringing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. "You are beautiful, you know that." He said just above a whisper. She nodded taking the flowers from his hand to then held it as she lead him back towards the house.

"I am sure you are hungry." She smiled.

He wanted to reply _'in more ways than one'_ but he thought she would find that crass. He simply replied. "I'm famished." As he let her lead him to the buffet table.

* * *

Neville sat at one of the round tables close to the buffet. Narcissa had excused herself to tend to some party guests. As he was eating a familiar voice said. "So you and Narcissa, I never would have guessed."

"Harry, join me mate." Neville greeted mouth full of food it reminded Harry of Ron for a minute.

Harry chuckled as he took a seat next to Neville. "I should have known though. You always seemed to gravitate towards her when we were out." Harry continued.

"Yes, I have been attracted to her for awhile now. Harry, she brilliant, you know. Witty, generous, creative, brave... I wish everyone could see her magnificence." Neville said animatedly pausing his meal.

"I take it there is some backlash from others." Harry questioned.

"Others I can handle it is one in particular that is giving me serious grief." Neville said, his voice laced with disappointment. Harry looked at him puzzled, Neville catching sight of his questioning stare replied. "My Grandmother."

"Ah." Harry said in understanding. "Mate, I'm sorry..."

"I lied to her today." Neville rushed out before Harry could finish his thought. "I lied to both of them. I didn't have to, I could have told Narcissa the truth but we just started seeing each other. She's finally giving me a chance, I don't want her second guessing my feelings because my Grandmother has a grudge against her sister. Mind you who is dead and gone. Narcissa makes me happy. I just want to be happy."

Harry looked at the pained expression of his friend. After everything didn't they all deserve some bit of happiness. He clapped Neville on the shoulder. "I know one thing is for sure mate, you make her happy. Narcissa looks like she is floating on air and that has everything to do with you. Your Grandmother will come around eventually." Harry reassured Neville.

Narcissa came breezing by the table once again. Neville kicked his seat back as if her were going to stand but instead pulled her on to his lap, his arm possessively around her waist. Narcissa threaded her fingers through his then addressed Harry. "Mr. Potter are you having a good time?"

"Lovely, thank you so much for inviting Ginny and myself. She is amazed by the gardens." Harry said.

"Oh how sweet, I cannot take all the credit though. My Neville here did his fair share of work." She said giving Neville's fingers a squeeze. He looked up at her with that crooked grin that made her heart melt.

"Well done mate. If you will excuse me I better find Ginny." Harry said nodding to the couple.

"You'd better finish eating darling, cake soon." Narcissa said as she kissed his cheek then got up to mingle. Neville just watched his chest tight with emotion.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Thank you to everyone who follow, fav and review. :)**_


End file.
